The present invention relates to a support unit and an assembled rack for loading long objects such as polymer insulators and a method of loading long objects using the same.
Generally, the handling such as storage and transportation of long objects is difficult to perform.
Here, explanation is given by taking the transportation of long objects such as polymer insulators as an example. Usually, since long objects are scarcely transported one by one, many long objects are bundled or stacked in a box and then transported. Conventionally, a method has been used in which, as shown in FIG. 2, long objects 21 packaged independently by using a polyethylene bag are put into a box 22 and stacked, the box 22 is sealed by a cover, and then transportation is provided. Alternatively, a method has been used in which, as shown in FIG. 3, at least two pairs of rails 24 and 25 are provided near both end portions in the lengthwise direction in a box 22, support plates 26 are inserted between the rails 24 and 25, and then long objects 27 are stacked by repeating the operation of arranging the long objects 27 in parallel on the support plate 26.
However, the conventional methods present a problem of requiring troublesome work. Specifically, the method shown in FIG. 2 requires individual packaging, and the method shown in FIG. 3 requires the installation of rails in the box and the fabrication of many support plates.
Also, these methods pose the following various problems because they use a box: it is difficult to perform work for stacking long objects in a box having a depth, boxes of various sizes must be prepared to accommodate products of various lengths, a large storage space is needed even if the box is empty, the total weight including a box is heavy, a large amount of waste is produced when the box is disassembled after transportation, and so on. These problems remarkably increase the transportation cost for long objects.
The present invention was made to solve the problems with the prior art, and accordingly an object thereof is to provide a support unit and assembled rack for loading long objects and a method of loading long objects using the same, in which long objects can be stacked easily, products with a different length can be accommodated, lightweight can be achieved, a storage space is not needed, and the waste generated in disassembly can be reduced.
The present invention provides a support unit for supporting ends of long objects, comprising a shelf portion at which long objects are placed and a fitting portion for connecting the upper portion and the lower portion of said support units to each other to assemble said support units.
Preferably, the support unit is configured by one flat plate shaped member and plural pairs of connecting members, at least the vicinities of both end portions in the lengthwise direction of the flat plate shaped member are held in the thickness direction of the flat plate shaped member by a pair of connecting members, and one end of each of the paired connecting members is disposed so as to protrude perpendicularly to the lengthwise direction of flat plate shaped member to form a concave portion between the connecting members, and the flat plate shaped member is protruded from the other end of each of the paired connecting members to form a convex portion between the connecting members, by which a fitting portion is formed.
Also preferably, the support unit is configured by a plurality of connecting members and a pair of flat plate shaped members, at least in the vicinities of both end portions in the lengthwise direction of the paired flat plate shaped members, one connecting member is held in the thickness direction of the connecting member by the paired flat plate shaped members, and one end of each of the connecting members is disposed so as to protrude perpendicularly to the lengthwise direction of the paired flat plate shaped members to form a convex portion between the flat plate shaped members, and the paired flat plate shaped members are protruded from the other end of each of the connecting members to form a concave portion between the flat plate shaped members, by which a fitting portion is formed.
Further preferably, notches or protrusions are provided at a portion forming a shelf portion of flat plate shaped member in the support unit to prevent a long object from rolling.
Also, the present invention provides an assembled rack comprising the aforesaid support units and a pallet, wherein the rack is assembled opposedly on the top surface of the pallet so that shelf portions of the plural pairs of support units for placing long objects are opposed to each other.
The assembled rack is preferably used when the long object is a polymer insulator.
Further, the present invention provides a method of loading long objects, comprising a method of loading long objects, comprising the steps of: a first step of mounting a pair of support units comprising a shelf portion at which long objects are placed and a fitting portion for connecting the upper portion and the lower portion of said support units to each other to assemble said support units on the top surface of a pallet so that shelf portions for placing long objects are opposed to each other; a second step of placing long objects between said opposed shelf portions; a third step of stacking another pair of support units on top of said support units via fitting portions: and a fourth step of constructing a assembled rack defined in claim 5 by repeating the second and third steps arbitrary times, and then fastening said pallet and said assembled rack to each other.
The method of loading long objects is preferably used when the long object is a polymer insulator.